


Best Friends

by Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Smut, Underage - Freeform, unestablished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry watch porn together, and Louis gets curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

Best Friends

 

Harry was 8 years old the first time he met Louis, and to say he was infatuated by the boy at first sight was an understatement.

Louis' fluid caramel locks were the first thing he noticed; the way they moved and flowed, the way when the wind blew he could smell the pheromones off the preteen. Harry knew it wasn't normal to feel like this about a boy, but he didn't care. Girls were annoying, and if Harry had anything to do with it, he'd never have to deal with their squeaky voices. 

Harry was delighted when Louis started playing football with him at the park, and even more excited when he realized Louis lived only a few houses down from him. From the day they met, the boys were inseparable. 

Harry was now 14 and Louis was 16. Harry worried that since Louis was older than him he would find a new best friend, but that day never came. They continued to hang out every day after school, and every Friday they had a sleepover in the rec room connected to Louis' house when Louis' mother went out with some friends.

One Friday night, they were having a sleepover like every Friday night. They were bloated from pizza and soda and laying on the massive couch that filled the majority of the room. A film was being projected onto the wall and Harry sat smiling, absolutely infatuated with Louis' masculine laugh. Man, had he gotten sexy... Was that the right word to explain a boy? Harry still wasn't sure he was comfortable with his sexual orientation.He never spoke about it much with anyone. Louis giggles suddenly, then spoke,

"Haz..... I have something I have to show you," Louis blushed. Louis never acted this shy... Harry was intrigued

"What is it Lou?" Harry spoke. Harry watched intently as Louis opened his laptop to a porn site. There were two boys, they couldn't be older than 20, doing unspeakable things to each other. Harry nudged closer to Louis to get a better look at the video.

"Holy shit Lou, are you sure this is okay?" Harry gulped. He never had his own laptop and to search something like this on the family computer was obviously out of the question. Harry continued,

"Shit.... They're huge!" He laughed nervously and looked at Louis when he realized Louis wasn't watching the video at all. Louis was looking straight at Harry, then he licked his lips before he spoke,

"Yeah, mum doesn't know. I found some with girls too but I didn't like those as much... I learned a lot... I watched maybe 7 different videos last night" 

God, Harry thought. The way Louis hair swept over his baby blues was so beautiful, and the look Louis was giving him should be illegal. Arousal started to grow in his lower stomach

"What did you learn?" Harry asked, his eyes flicking to the screen for a quick second. He was scared to look away from Lou, not wanting to seem like he didn't care. He really did.

"Well...." Louis began, " instead of touching each other using their hands.... They use their mouths" 

Harry let a small whimper escape his lips and he tried to move his hand to his aching member, begging for friction, without Louis noticing. Louis took a sip of his pop and Harry gulped, watching Louis' Adam's apple bob in his throat. God.... That feathered hair.....

Louis turned around and eyed Harry before he started to inch closer. Louis crawled towards Harry and straddled him, acting confident, but in reality, he was just as inexperienced as Harry. Harry whimpered in the back of his throat. Louis spoke,

"Hazza bear," Harry flushed at the pet name. " can I.... Kiss you?" 

Harry nodded with approval. Louis leaned forward, his eyes glowing behind his glasses. Louis leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's plump cherry reds. Harry opened his mouth, a moan escaping, tasting Louis' lips with his tongue. Their tongues tangle and Harry, desperate for friction, pressed his hips deeper against Louis' ass. Louis whimpered.

"Harry, feel free to say no... But can we try some of the things I saw in that video? I promise I won't tell anyone" 

Harry felt his throat go dry and his eyes widen as he nodded in approval. Louis began to remove his suspenders and shirt and Harry copied. He was so achingly hard, and for the first time, he realized Louis was too. Louis unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall to his knees. Louis then grabbed Harry's hand and stood him up before dropping Harry's pants and boxers all at once. Louis dropped to his knees and took all of Harry down his throat immediately. Louis looked up at Harry, tears welling in his flawless eyes as he gagged, throat tightening around Harry's cock. Harry was moaning in such a slutty way it was embarrassing but he didn't care; his hands laced in Louis feather soft locks and pulled him deeper, hearing him choke.

"F- fuuuck Lou.. Oh sweet Jesus....." Harry choked out. He released Louis' hair. Louis hollowed his cheeks and Harry felt his knees go weak.

"Lou, bend over on the couch, I wanna try something" Louis stood up, lips swollen and dripping and Harry whimpered at the loss of contact. Louis dropped his boxers and got on his hands and knees on the couch and Harry got a display of his 16 year old virginal best friend. He was beautiful.... And Harry fell to his knees on the couch, spread Louis perfect bum cheeks and dived right in, tasting Louis hole.

The noise that came from Louis was inhuman. Halfway between a broken sob and a stuttered gasp, Louis began to moan as Harry sucked and ate Louis' hole, prodding it with his tongue. He traced the outline of the hole with his tongue. The noises Louis was making made Harry so impossibly hard, and Harry moaned into Louis' ass. 

" Oh my FUCKING god, Hazza! Shit!" Louis screamed. Harry needed to experience more, so he stopped. He laid on his back next to Louis .

"Sit on my face baby. Let me suck you" Louis blushed. He didn't think right now was the time to get flustered about Harry calling him baby, he had waited too long for this. Louis straddled Harry's face and thruster down his throat, emerald jewels glassed over staring up at him. 

Harry slipped a finger in his mouth alongside Louis cock. Harry reached between his own legs and started fingering his tight hole. Louis thrusts were getting desperate by the time Harry got two fingers inside himself and the array of curse words escaping Lou's lips as his glasses slipped down his nose may have created the sexiest sight Harry had ever seen. Sweat soaked both of their faces and bodies

"Lou...." Harry choked around Louis' cock. Louis snapped out of his daydreams of 8 year old Harry, lips stretched wide over his aching cock.

"Yeah, Hazza babe?" Harry looked him in the eyes

" I want you to... I want you.. To...." Louis held his breath. Harry couldn't be asking for what he thought he was, could he?

"Lou.... Fuck me... Oh god Lou bear fuck me I'm yours" Harry cried, tears escaping his eyes as he thrusted now three fingers inside himself. Louis sucked on Harry's neck leaving a dark purple bruise. He kissed his way down Harry's chest, licking circles around his nipples and dipping his tongue into his belly button. Harry moaned like a little exhibitionist. Louis licked a stripe of saliva up Harry's cock and pushed his face deep in Harry's ass, licking in sucking. Harry breathed so heavily and Louis could feel his heartbeat from his pulse around his face. Louis pulled back and spit on his hand, coating his rock hard erection before lining up with Harry's prepped hole. Keeping eye contact, he pressed himself into Harry, feeling their bodies come together and when his balls laid against Harry's perfect bum, he held Harry so close, wishing the pain would stop for him.

"Lou, sweetheart... Move" Louis kept eye contact with Harry as he snapped his hips back and brought himself deep time and time again. When Louis hit Harry's prostate, Harry shrieked like a porn star and threw his head back, almost in tears, clenching his eyes shut.

" OH FUCK , Lou THERE!" Louis pounded into the tight heat. He could barely think. He reached down and began pumping the younger boy's throbbing cock. Harry shouted as he came, spurting hot liquid between him and Lou. Lou got hit in the face by his best friend's powerful spurt of cum. Louis licked his lips and tasted Harry bitter on his face. Harry's orgasm face threw him over the edge and he came while thrusting deep inside the 14 year old boy. Louis kissed Harry deeply while cumming deep in his ass, Harry tasting himself on Louis's lips moaned and cried from over stimulation. Then, Louis stopped and pulled out.

Louis looked down at little Harry's wrecked asshole, mouth agape. His cum was leaking out of the young teen, and Harry was breathing so heavy. Louis laid down next to Harry and pulled out his phone

"What are you doing Lou? " Harry questioned, obviously confused. Louis turned the camera to take a picture of his and Harry's faces.

"I wanna remember this" and Louis snapped the picture. The picture displayed Louis and Harry smiling weakly, faces shiny with Harry's cum and the boys' mixed sweat. Louis shut his phone off and faced Harry,

"Sweet Jesus, Haz. You were great!" Louis kissed his best friend tenderly on the lips.

"That was fucking perfect, boo-bear" Harry replied, holding his best friend tight.

"What do you say we go share a shower?" Louis asked, standing up, obviously unashamed of his body. Harry stood up and got on Louis' back for a piggyback ride. He realized how ridiculous this must look, his cum all over their faces, Louis' cum leaking out of his sore hole, both of them naked, but he didn't care. He knew him and Louis had a bond nobody would ever understand and he felt more comfortable with him than ever. Harry reached down underneath his bum and smacked his hand down on Louis' flawless bare ass.

"To the shower we gooooooo!!!"


End file.
